An audio signal processing device such as a digital mixer has many channels to process audio signals of many sequences. Further, as a screen for display and setting of various parameters for these channels, a channel strip screen is provided (e.g., PTL1, FIG. 6 and paragraphs 0029 to 0036, or the like). The channel strip screen is a screen to display a list of parameter setting statuses for a predetermined number of channels (e.g., 8 channels or 16 channels). Further, by performing a predetermined operation from a status where the channel strip screen is displayed, a window for detailed editing of the parameter of each constituent block (equalizer, dynamics or the like) for one input channel is pop-up displayed (e.g., PTL1, FIG. 9 to FIG. 11).
On the other hand, conventionally, a so-called digital audio workstation (DAW) to realize various music production functions (e.g., a hard disk recording function, a function for generating and editing MIDI data or audio data, a mixing function and a sequencer function) is known (see NPL1). The DAW is realized by installing predetermined software program into, for example, a general-purpose personal computer (PC) and executing the program. The DAW is also provided with a channel strip screen to display parameters for plural channels. Further, when an edit button of the channel strip of any one channel displayed on the channel strip screen is operated, a parameter edit window to edit the parameters of the channel allocated to the channel strip in detail is opened.